Leaving the Flock
by The New Taisho Woman
Summary: Oneshot. Amy decides it's time to leave the group. Rated t for swearing


Leaving the Flock-Falling Back in Love with you one shot5 Years ago in Mystic Ruins, Mobius

A semi-fresh 14-year-old Amy F Rose was lounging in a tree, enjoying the shade and free time. Eggman wasn't active at the moment, and it was a nice and sunny afternoon, with a gentle breeze and light clouds to top the perfect day off. The pink hedgehog wore a green and white halter top with black stars on the sides. Her quills had grown out over the past 2 years, and they were now draped about 3 inches from her collarbone, curled and silky. Amy had also developed a well-rounded bottom and suitable rack for her age group. Her muscles from fighting showed off her new body as well.

Amy also sported some white leggings topped with a green skirt. To tip off the outfit, she also wore some white flats, and a green bracelet. Amy looked sexy, yet tough and had a fashion sense. She had changed over the years, but much of her remained the same if not improving. One of those still present traits was her undying love for the 14-year-old-as-well Sonic the hedgehog. Just then, the azure blue male sped past Amy's tree, unaware of the girl. At first she dismissed it, but then his scent tainted her nose, and her eyes snapped open to reveal sparkling and brightening emerald/neon green eyes and a giddy smile. She jumped out of her tree, and sped off after her hero, making sure to stay in sight range, but just out of scent range, otherwise he'd sense her and take off at his full speed, the one time she couldn't keep up.

Amy smiled; she was getting better at this. Soon, Amy was in glomping range, staying out of sight by jumping on roofs and running along walls. Finally, she perched on a tall wall, ready to pounce, she jumped, but just then, her head pulsed, and a bright light engulfed her eyesight-causing her to stop mid-spring and fall into a mud puddle right in front of the blue hedgehog. Sonic jumped, not aware of the pink girl's presence until he was splattered with mud and a flash of pink. Irritated, as he had gone through a particularly frustrating conflict with Shadow earlier, wasn't in the mood to be dealing with her antics.

"AMY! What did I tell you about constantly stalking me like this? I don't like you like that, now get over it and leave me alone!" He scolded. Amy didn't answer; she didn't even hear his question. She was in a different world. In front of her, were her dead parents and little sister- clad in white with red splotches. She knew the stains all too well. Those were blood stains- caused by their stab wounds. She remembered that most of family-except for her older brother, Shadow (Though they kept it a secret to the others) was murdered by some malfunctioned robot of Eggman's. The machine had gone on a killing rampage, killing dozens of people-including her family- before Sonic had finally put a stop to it. Amy had walked in on her family just as the robot left, and they were already dead.

Amy shuddered, a tear sliding down her face. Sonic, realizing what he had just said was uncalled for, bent down and pulled her out of the mud. "Amy-I'm sorry but" he was stopped mid-sentence by Amy's appearance. She did look nice in her selections, but aside from the mud- her emerald/neon green eyes were gone- replaced by a blank white stare. All that remained were her pupils, and they were dilated so much that he had to move into the shade so she wouldn't become blind when the sun hit her eyes and her pupils would absorb too much light. Sonic waved a hand in front of her face, but still got no response.

Amy stood up in her dazed world, and found herself in different clothes. She looked like she did when she found her family dead- she was in the body of an 8-year old girl wearing an orange polo, a green skirt, and purple/orange sneakers. Her quills barely touched her neck and looked liked Sonic's. Amy's bracelets were gone, and she didn't have her red headband either. She was frightened now. What was going on? She felt herself moving, and soon she was only a couple of feet from her mother-Juliette, her father-Theodore, and her little sister- Trista.

Amy called out their names, and realized her voice had changed to their younger pitch as well. Juliette smiled, and tilted her head. "Hello Amarelle. We've missed you, darling." She greeted. "Mommy? Daddy? Trista? Where am I?" Amy answered. Theodore spoke next. "You are in your dream world, only we've entered it for a time to tell you this- you must leave your friends, and start a life of your own." He told her. Amy blinked, how could she do that? Her friends would be devastated, and even if she seemed weak, she was always training to become better and be a true help against Eggman! "W-Why? I can't leave my friends!" She squeaked.

Sonic stared at her; Amy was talking in a strange voice, as if she was far away. "What's up with her? I hope she's alright!" He thought worriedly. Juliette sighed. "What we mean is, you have to branch off to find your place, and when you do, you'll be reunited amongst your friends once more. You will have another fight with Eggman the next day, and after that, you must go. Other wise, your future will be destroyed, and you will join us in the after life. You must find your destiny. We all had to do it; your brother Shadow is experiencing this as well. You will be met with a surprising, but pleasurable future, sweet heart. Amy, you'll see them again." She explained. Trista nodded and smiled. "Don't worry big sister, you'll love your future! Shadow will, too! Everything will be alright." She giggled.

Amy was silent. She didn't want to die, but she couldn't leave her friends, could she? Besides, Shadow was going through this too; maybe their paths would cross again. Amy missed her big brother by two years. Finally, she nodded. Amy wouldn't like it, but she'd accept her fate, and let her future take its path. Her mother and family'd never lie to her, so she could trust them now. Suddenly, she felt warmth coming to her, and she began to grow to her normal size, and she could see her body changing back. Her family began to fade away, and Amy called out to them, but to no avail. Sonic was shaking her now, Amy had just gotten warm, and her eyes were returning to normal. "Amy, AMY! Come on snap out of it!" Amy snapped back into her own world, and found herself being shaken by Sonic, a scared look on his face. "WAIT!" She yelled randomly, her last world to her family.

Sonic stopped shaking her and glared at her. She blinked and returned his gaze. "What? Why am I wet?" She asked, becoming a little self-conscious. Sonic sighed before letting her has it. "You scared the crap outta me Ames! First you startle me with your annoying stalking crap, then you fall off of a wall and faze out on me!" He berated her. Amy blinked before folding her ears back in embarrassment. "I fell, and fazed out?" She timidly asked. "YES! Your eyes were all white and blank and you started talking some crazy humbo jumbo, and your pupils were so dilated, I had to move you to up in a tree to keep the sun from blinding you!" He snapped, furrowing his brow. Amy lowered her eyes, her bangs slightly covering one of them. "Oh. I'm sorry; I just kind of had a weird vision." "Of what?" "I really don't know, I just know I have to do something none of us are going to like. Oh, and Eggman's going to attack tomorrow." Amy answered him.

Sonic was confused, something none of them were going to like? Eggman attacking? Where did all of this come from? He suddenly remembered why he had found her in the first place. "Hey, will you quit the chasing thing? We're too old, especially you, to be doing this anymore." Amy sighed, and closed her eyes. She knew what she saw, and what she'd have to do the next day, and she felt horrible inside. Plus, Sonic just scolded her like a five-year-old child! Amy growled a little, and snapped straight up, she'd never done that before! Sure she'd gotten a little upset and made animalistic noises, but she'd never done that, nor made it sound so menacing! Was this part of the future she was going to live with? Sonic blinked startled. Did Amy just growl? She sounded so scary just then, and strong, and older. Amy stammered a little, then jumped down the 15-foot high tree, landing perfectly on her feet without do much as a grunt of pain- something else she's never done- and ran off, at a much faster pace then when she ran full speed.

What was with these sudden and new abilities? It scared her and surprised him. Amy kept on running, until she reached a hot spring. She loved these places; she went to them when she had a problem. Amy hoped to calm down here and sort herself out. Then Amy realized she was covered in mud, and scolded herself. Amy sighed, and began to strip down and bathe her dirty body in the spring. She relaxed as the warm water soothed her body, and mind, and Amy began to contemplate what she was going to do. "Ok, after I deal with Eggman, what'll I say when I leave? How about, 'I'm ready to spread my own wings, don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet again.' No that'll cause false hope and make the separation harder. Ah this is so hard! I guess I'll just know when the time comes." She thought.

At that, she dried off, and washed her muddy clothes until they were cleansed and dry. She slipped them back on, and called Tails. "Tail's here, what's up Amy?" He asked. Amy smiled, though it looked a little sad. "I'm at the springs, I've had an odd day, and can you pick me up in the plane?" She responded. Tails rubbed his head, but accepted and dispatched from her. Amy closed her wrist camera and relaxed on the cool grass. It was around an hour later when Tails got her, and Amy stepped on to find Sonic, and Cream/cheese. Sonic had a questioning look on his face, and Cream and her chao looked worried. "Amy, what are you going to do?" Sonic interrogated her. Amy sweat dropped and blinked. "I already told you, it's unclear, but we won't like it." She stammered.

Sonic studied her for any signs of a lie, and when he found none, he sat back in his seat, grumbling to himself. Cream and Cheese hugged her, searching her as well. When their efforts were futile, they released her and went to their seat as well. Amy's ears folded back in aggravation, and she ended up growling again, for a longer period and louder. "You think I'm lying? Fine! Be that way, I'm sure you won't miss me then!" She growled, and then before Tails took off, she went to take Sonic's post on the wing to fume to herself. Tails and Cream were shaking a little. "D-did she just growl? It sounded so foreign on her! Yet, it seemed to be a part of her style." Tails asked. Cream nodded, on the verge of tears due to her fright. Sonic was silent again, she did it again! And it was even louder this time! What she said hurt too. "I'm sure you won't miss me then?" What made her think that? What was she going to do tomorrow?

When the quartet reached the Sonic Team's base, Amy hopped off when she saw the ground- about 30 feet up. She flipped off of trees and slid down rails to the ground and once again landed without a sign of pain of fright, and stormed inside. Sonic and the other two landed and ran after her. How did she do that? They all reached the identification area, and Sonic placed his hand on the scanner. When he got the clear the door opened and he walked in. The others repeated the process and stepped inside. Amy was still fuming, and when asked why, she got angrier and walked past, muttering, "Ask Sonic the traitor!" Amy finally reached her room, and scanned her hand. When it had cleared for her entrance, she quickly walked in, letting the door shut behind her. Amy's room was a medium-size, with two or three large windows.

Her theme for her room was 'nature at night' so her walls were painted a royal blue on one side, and a moonlit purple on the other. Stars decorated the ceiling, and white painted stencils of the moon and birds were on the walls as well. Her curtains were red though, and had white slits in them. Her bed was a black hammock, and a white and green actual bed underneath for when she felt like sleeping in it. All in all, her room was awesome, with a high tech universal game system, courtesy of Tails. She also had a highly advance computer, made for her also by Tails. Amy sighed, she'd be leaving all of this tomorrow, and for Sonic to be acting like this really put a lot of stress on her. But Amy couldn't tell them what she saw; it'd make the departure way harder than it already was.

Amy turned on her radio, and some classical music began to play. Maybe a nap would help her calm down. She hopped into her actual bed, and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to claim her. Sonic was stunned; Amy had just sped walked past everyone, barely making a sound and up to her room. Worse yet, she kept cluing them in on something horrible. When she disappeared, all heads turned to him in accusation. Soon he was ambushed by angry "What did you do this time?" and "You've got to be gentler with her man!" "Whoa whoa whoa, you've got this all wrong! I really didn't do much, Amy's changed." Sonic defended. "You've got some explaining to do, Mr." Cosmo said. Sonic sat down and began to explain him and the day's previous events. When he was done, everyone stared at him like he had just grown two heads and began to float. They just couldn't believe Amy could do things like jump from 15 feet up and not hurt herself, or growl so intensely, nor just faze out like that.

"Is this true?" Knuckles asked. Sonic nodded. "I wouldn't lie when the proof just stormed into her room." He told them. "We should leave her alone then, she's probably taking a nap, and we'll get her when dinner's almost ready to be made. Cooking tends to cheer her up." Cream suggested. The others agreed and went about their own business until around 7 or 8. "Who's going to wake her up? Maybe we should send Tails?" Knuckles asked. Tails glared at him. Sonic gave him a pleading look, and Tails sighed in defeat. "Alright I'll do it, but Sonic has to come with me, and so does Knuckles! I'm not getting jumped if Amy has developed anger problems." He gave in. Sonic and Knuckles anime fainted and glared at him. Amy turned on her bed. Unfortunately, she was on the edge of the bed when she turned, and fell face first onto her navy blue carpet. "THUNK!" She was still asleep, though, but her dream of her past and family totally disintegrated. The others heard her crash, and the three boys raced into her room, scanned their hands and walked in. They were met with a dozing Amy on her floor, face-first and knocked out. Sonic sighed in relief, and Tails slowly nudged her.

Amy's brow wrinkled, and she opened one eye a sliver. Her ears were alert and perky, twitching at every new sound. Tails kneeled down and sat her up. "Hey, sis. Are you going to wake up? We figured you wanted to cook dinner today instead of Cosmo." Tails tentatively asked her. Amy shook her head to clear, and looked at Tails with darkened forest green eyes. Then she teared up and hugged her 'little brother'. "Oh, Tails! I had this crazy dream, and I just remembered what I have to do! I won't tell- it's too horrible! I'm going to miss everyone!" She bawled. Tails motioned Knuckles and Sonic over, and they slowly embraced the two. Amy felt the others hug her, and she bit her lip. Then she pulled herself together, and stood up from the group. She blinked and flipped her quills, so that her eyes were covered. "Can you guys leave? I'll be down in a moment." She said. The boys stood up and left the room.

Amy followed out behind, and branched off into the kitchen. There she was silent as the moon and the stars, and began cooking. In around 30 minutes the team could smell Chicken Alfredo and chocolate cake. Then they heard clatter of plates and lemonade in cups, all done at a rapid pace. "Dinner's ready guys!" Amy's voice called out. Everyone filed in, and was taken back by bowls of steamy, great-smelling food. "Whoa." Sonic complemented. "I walked in, and I suddenly knew what to do and how to make it, like a vision." She answered. She sat down with everyone, and began to eat. Wow! Amy's food was nice and creamy, and the chicken was nicely cooked, and tender, to the point where it melted into a creamy and meaty treat in your mouth. She also added nice, crunchy corn in the mix.

Sonic was eating his bowl up like a ravenous dog. Amy giggled at him, and did the same. She'd never cooked this well either, she wondered if the cake she made would be this good. Amy wanted this last meal to be a good one. Sonic stopped eating and watched as Amy ate like him, tearing into her meal as fast as possible, enjoying the taste of her cooking. Then he laughed at her. Amy froze, a piece of chicken hanging half way out of her mouth, and looked at him. "Hm?" Then the rest of the team laughed, causing Amy to giggle and swallow the rest of her piece. When everyone was done, she took a swig of her lemonade, and went into the kitchen, and then she came back into the dining room with a platter of a large chocolate cake. Then team cheered, the cake was a beauty. It had a delicate pink and yellow rim around the edge, and little blue swirls on the top. Amy had refrained from writing 'goodbye' on the top of it. The cake had a fudge and ice cream filling, and glistened in the light. Amy smiled and cut everyone a slice.

The cake was just as good as the main course, and Amy and Sonic had an eating contest, which ended with a draw. Cosmo and Cream offered to clean up, and Amy went back into her room to change into her pajamas and cash in for the night. It was late, and she would need her strength. She barely slept, though. And when she was finally able to stay out for more than an hour, it was with a heavy heart. She woke up after 12, and Amy gasped. She rapidly got dressed, and found that she had a ninja suit in her wardrobe. "Huh! I never saw this before; maybe I'll try this on. It's nice and thin." She mused. The ninja suit fit like a glove, and Amy smiled. She left the mask off though "Eggman's never one to use gas or anything of the sort." She thought. Amy trotted down the stairs- hammer in hand.

Sonic had just turned to the sound of footsteps on the stair, and was met with a pink ninja! She had a slim, orange and black suit on, and some flat black boots. The suit was short-sleeved, and very sexy. Then he looked up, and realized it was Amy in that suit! Her body curves fit right in, and the color complemented her fur color, and her eyes. Her hammer was balanced on her shoulder, and she looked ready to kill. He whistled. Amy blushed, and she rushed to the trouble head quarters, searching for any signs of Eggman. It took a few minutes, but soon the monitor picked up on him. "I found him! He's in Metropolis!" She called out. Just then, the entire screens in the base had changed to reveal Eggman's face, along with two of his handy-bots. "Amy Rose! How pleasant to see you! I see you've made a bit of a costume change." Eggman greeted.

The team herded behind her, watching Eggman with hate in their eyes. Amy growled, baring her teeth. "Screw the flirting, Moustache Monkey! What are you up to this time?" She chastised. She wasn't ready to play around today. The team gasped, she had never used that type of language in her life, nor had she been so hostile. Sonic was right. Eggman seemed to be impressed as well. "Colorful language I see. This time, you idiots won't win! I've created the ultimate weapon! I've made-" He began. "That's what you said the first million times! What's different this time? I still and never will forgive you for what YOU did!" Amy interrupted. Eggman 'hmphed' "I've made cannons that fire disintegrating bombs! It also has heat-sensing technology. I'm at the beach, so if Sonic even attempts to stop me, he'll either drown in the water, or be turned into nothing but mist! HOHOHO!" He bragged.

Amy tensed, and her fur bristled. "You forget retard! You used water before, and it was I who KICKED YOUR ASS!" She yelled back, her arm muscles twitching. Cream yelped. Amy had just used the 'A' word! Sonic covered her long ears best as he could, incase Ames would come up with more. Eggman blinked, momentarily stunned before turning angry. "All right then! Bring your weak ass over here then, we'll see how YOU fare against my creation, if you're so bold. To make this more interesting, you can't use that pathetic hammer!" Eggman pledged. "No way Eggman!" Sonic blurted out. Eggman scowled. "Shut it rat! If any of you interfere, I'll blow up Metropolis, with all of us on it! I'm rather tired of dealing with you. This is match is all or nothing!" Amy froze, so this is what her mother meant. Just how it could come to pass was the only enigma left.

Amy straightened and puffed out her chest. "You got yourself a dual, egg face." She hissed, lowering her head and looking deep into his eyes. Eggman sputtered, "What have I done?" he worried. He shrugged it off and left his post on the screen. Amy stomped outside, and broke into a high-speed sprint towards Metropolis. After a minute, the team followed after in Tails's plane. By the time Amy and the team got there, Eggman was waiting and already raking havoc on the beach. Amy crouched low to the ground, and soon she could see her suit changing color to blend with the tall grass and smooth sand. "Huh. This is interesting." She thought, stalking towards Eggman's machine. Soon she was at the main cannon, where the heat seeker was. She took out a long sword- it was in her suit- and sliced the sensor clean off! The sword cut straight through the metal, and now the cannons were nothing but useless weapons without the heat-sensors.

Eggman stared at the floating sword and the piece in horror. Then the sword rose again, and it sliced off the cannons! By then, the team had arrived into Eggman's sight. "Ah! So you've arrived! I see Sonic by the rabbit, and his face looks scared as shit. What or who's doing this to my machine?' Eggman pondered aloud. Just then, he saw a pink flash in his peripheral vision. Then, an invisible force, leaving a fist-sized crater in its place, and destroyed robots, smashed his robot fleet in. He saw Amy's hammer in Sonic's hands, so he knew it wasn't being used. Eggman had a vague idea of who was doing this, and he decided to test it out.

"Hey Sonic! I don't see Amy anywhere! I guess she is all –talk and no bite! Time to duel!" He called out. Just then he pressed a quick button, and a missile shot out of his pod, headed straight for Sonic! Amy noticed the missile fire, and in a quick instant she rushed it, unknowingly changing her scene of color too quickly, and exposing her. She jumped and sliced the missile clean in two! Then she kicked the two pieces at the rest of Eggman's machine and egg bots, and the missile blew up. Eggman was shot clear into the sky, and Amy followed the same way she did before, only without the hammer. She found a spring and punched it until it released, hurling her into the air after Eggman.

She landed on his pod, and glared deep into his eyes. His glasses had been blown off, and she now a true glance at his face. His eyes weren't that bad, a simple dark blue, and decorated with wrinkles. It was in those eyes and behind them that Amy hated with all of her heart. "How-how did you?" Eggman stuttered. Amy smirked. "Simple, retard." She jumped high into the air, raising her sword. "I'm Amarelle Fauna Rose! I am not easily damaged! I will prevail! I WILL FIGHT FOR THOSE WHO CAN'T! I WILL STAND UP FOR THOSE WHO CAN'T! I AM A FIGHTER! **I AM AMY ROSE! ****I AM PART OF THE SONIC TEAM! AND THIS IS WHY I WIN, THAT IS HOW I DID IT!" ** At that, Amy came down upon Eggman, slicing him and his pod clean in two. As she and her archenemy fell for the last time. A few tears slid down her face, and Amy lost her sight of everything, she knew what to say! Why she had to leave. Those words were her last stand as part of the team. Those words were her true final ones.

She collided into the cold water, and instinct to live brought her back to the reality that she about a minute before Eggman's pod would touch the water, and the electricity would fry her. Amy rapidly swam back to shore, and when she reached shallow enough water, Sonic pulled her up. Just then, one of Eggman's missiles fired, his last fight as he plunged deep into the water, and was completely dead. If Amy's sword hadn't killed him, then the water+electricity=dead theory did.

Amy turned to the team, more tears streaming down her face. She had to make this quick. "Amy, what you said up there, that was magical." Cream complemented. Amy sniffled and gave a slight nod. "Thanks. Now I have to make this quick, here's the other part of my vision. I was with my family, and they told me that after this battle, I had to leave you all and start my own life." Everyone gasped, and the younger ones broke out into tears. Amy sighed. "I know, I know. This is hard for me too, but I have to do it. Otherwise I would die some horrible death, and my battles and life's work would all be in vain. So, this is goodbye. I hope your lives will be happy, and I assure you, it was in my vision that we'd meet again somehow. Don't go all super dramatic and start crying in a year or so because I didn't come for Christmas or whatever. It was also in my vision that you all will go through some unexpected things as well. Some good, and some bad. So, goodbye. I love all you guys." Amy ended, touching her heart and turned away. The team just stood there, flabbergasted. They had just lost the most important member of they're team, ever. Plus, they never knew when she'd be back. Sonic let a few tears slid down his face, and he hung his head down.

"Amy. I'll miss you." He thought, wishing she could hear it. As Amy walked on, she cried silently. She was leaving so much behind, but she had avenged her family, and now she felt as if she had completed her life's goal. "Oh guys. I'll miss you so much! I hope you can forgive me for this." Amy thought to the team before jogging on, her sword tucked firmly into its sheath at her hip. The missile that had been fired landed right where Amy was standing in front of the team. If Amy had been there any longer, she would've been crushed or burned to death. The team turned their backs as well and with heavy hearts, they walked back to the Tornado, and somberly flew away.

_**THE END! **_ **  
><strong>


End file.
